Falling
by Sammy246
Summary: What if Loki had never fell from the Bifrost? What if Thor had pulled him up in time? This story explores what life would have been like if Loki hadn't fell from the biforst. Set at the end of Thor. This is my first time, so please read and review.
1. Chapter 1- Falling

Acceptance. That Is all I had ever wanted.  
No, not wanted, craved. I thought this to myself as I hung from the bifrost. Below me was nothing but a black void. It reflected how I felt. Empty.  
Maybe falling would put a end to my confusion. My brother leaned over the edge, pleading with me to grab his hand. But I couldn't hear him. All I could focus on was the pain in those electric blue eyes. Pain caused by me. His friend, his brother.  
"Loki, please... We can sort this out." Thor begged.  
"No we can't. I'm a traitor." I whispered. I was saying it more to myself than to Thor.  
I was a monster. I had betrayed my family out of spite and anger.  
Why?  
I could hardly remember, my head felt as though it was going to explode with guilt.  
"Loki, I will tell you once more: grab my hand. I'll fix this." Thor said firmly. My heart screamed out to me to let myself fall, that I didn't deserve another chance. The still rational part of my brain told me to reach out for Thor's outstretched hand.  
Slowly I lifted my hand to Thor's. My hand felt damp and sweaty .  
"I've got you brother" Thor said grunting with effort as he attempted to hoist me up.  
"You're going to have to help me, brother!" Thor said.  
With all the energy I had left I pulled myself up and onto bifrost.


	2. Chapter 2- The Return

Sorry for the wait!  
Firstly I'd just like to say thanks to those who favourited, followed and reviewed. (Not many but it's a start!). Anyway it's appreciated.

Thor pulled me into a tight hug, I pushed him away from me, I didn't deserve his forgiveness.  
"Come brother, let us go home." Thor said.  
Home? Where was my home? Asgard? Jotunheim?  
I didn't know anymore.  
Thor began to walk towards Asgard, I stood rooted to the spot, staring at the shimmering colours of the bifrost. "Aren't you coming?" Thor asked.  
Silently I nodded my head and began to follow him like a lost child.  
My legs felt stiff and heavy. It felt as though I had to drag them.  
I just wanted to sleep, curl up and sleep but I knew no amount of wishing it was not real would erase today's events.  
Soon Heimdall came into view. Another man I had tried to kill.  
What had I become?  
I hung my head as I walked past him, not wanting to meet those amber eyes full of hate.  
"You dare to bring that Jotunn scum back into Asgard? You should have let him fall!" Heimdall spat.  
The news of my heritage had travelled faster than I thought.  
"Yes, I do dare. Loki is still my brother and you should treat him as such." Thor said threateningly.  
I sighed; even as a child Thor had always insisted on fighting my battles for me.  
I dreaded walking through the city. How would people react to me now? Before I was just a misfit with my sleek black hair and green eyes but now they knew I was a frost giant. Shakily, I took my first step into the city. As soon as the people saw me coming, children where ushered into their homes by frightened parents. People muttered and whispered. Even a few of the braver ones began to shout insults at me.  
They waited for a witty remark or a spell to be flung in their direction but I knew it would not come. Instead I accepted their insults knowing them to be true.  
I walked faster to escape the mutterings. Soon I stood at the golden doors of the palace awaiting my punishment.

I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think and expect the third chapter later today or tommorow.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter as promised. Thanks to lost-in-elysium for your comments I've tried to take them on board.

I stood trembling before my father. He sat upon his large golden throne. Anger flashed in his one eye but it was not his anger that hurt me the most; it was the disappointment in my mothers eyes that had finally melted the thick layer of numbness that had surrounded my heart.  
"Loki Odinson, you stand before me on charges of treason and attempted murder!" Odin bellowed. There was a cold sadness in his eye.  
"Do you deny these crimes?"  
I weakly shook my head, not daring to look at my father. I heard my mother let out a small sob that broke my heart again.  
"Speak up boy!" Odin boomed.  
Boy... Once I would have bristled at being called boy.  
"No, I do not deny." I said clearly. My voice rung out in the large room. It didn't sound like my one; it was so... hollow.  
"Father it was not his fault. He was not in his right mind. He was upset." Thor intervened.  
"Thor leave it, please. Fathers right." I said quietly to him.  
"For your crimes you should suffer death." Odin began.  
Frigga took a sharp intake of breath.  
I tensed at his words, my mind felt sluggish as I tried to process what he was saying.  
" But no matter how much you deny it you are still my son. Asgardian or not." He said more gently.  
I thought back to when I had shouted at him upon finding out about my heritage. Even then he had called me his son.  
I knew most if what had happened was down to me but I could not help the small part of my mind that said it was my fathers fault for not telling me of my heritage sooner and for that I still resented him.  
I did not dare to voice my thought in fear of my fathers anger.  
"You're sentence is that you shall spend two years in the cells for your crimes." Odin said transporting me out of my thoughts.  
All slowness from my mind was washed away. The hollow feeling was gone.  
My crimes... Why did he keep on saying that?  
My anger began to boil dangerously. "And in the cell you shall remain until two years are over." Odin said.  
My anger took over me.  
"My crimes?! You were the one who lied to me! Gave me false hope that one day I could rule! Gave me false hope that I could be Thor's equal!" I shouted hurling a goblet that I had picked up from a near table.  
"Guards, take him to his cell!" Odin called to the guards. "You were always Thor's equal; you just didn't see it" I heard Odin say quietly as I was dragged to my cell.

Hope you enjoyed! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I took so long!

Boredom. It ate away at my mind like a hungry beast. I was desperate for something to do. I hated just sitting around.  
My fingers twitched restlessly. I had only been in the cell for a few hours and already the boredom was too great to bear. How was I going to last two years.  
Unable to sit anymore I began to pace the small cell.  
'They could have at least given me a better cell.' I thought to myself. Then a small voice inside me reminded me of what I had done to be here in the first place.  
I felt so mixed up. One part of me resented what I had done but the other part told me that my 'family' and Jotunheim had deserved it.  
My father had wrapped me up in lies and deceit; he would never see me as his true son as long as I had Jotunn blood coursing through my veins.  
As I sat down on the hard wooden bench I thought about why I had tried to destroy Jotunheim.  
Maybe it was because I hated Laufey for abandoning me. I hated that I had his blood in me. A killers blood.  
Just thinking about these things made my confusion worse so I shook them away.  
To clear my mind I thought I'd practice some magic. I flattened my palm in front of me and whispered the spell to create a small flame. Nothing came.  
I let out a small mirthless bark of laughter. Of course,how could I have so stupid. Odin had placed a spell around the cell that barred my magic. He probably had this cell prepared for me the day I arrived in Asgard knowing I would bring him nothing but trouble.  
For the sake of something to do I inspected the cell.  
Dark,dim and dingy were the three words that described it best. I was surprised Odin had not added some rats for extra effect.  
'That's what my life was wasn't it? All a show put on for the rest of Asgard.' I though bitterly.  
Light footsteps distracted me from the tangled void of thoughts. I strained my ears to hear them.  
Fabric rustled outside my door... I smirked. Someone had come to visit me...

Thanks for reading! (P.S check out my other story: it's called Damsels and Dragons)


	5. Chapter 5

So here is the fifth chapter. Thank you for all the supportive reviews! Keep them coming.

"Loki..." I heard a quiet whisper say.  
I instantly recognised the voice on the other side.  
"Mother!" I said surprised.  
"Hush my son, you must be quiet. We do not want to alert anyone." Frigga whispered.  
"What are you going here? Father forbade anyone to visit me." I said a little more quietly.  
"What you're father does not know can not hurt him. Besides you are still my son, I couldn't just leave you here alone." Frigga said.  
My heart felt full of love for my mother; after everything I had done she still loved me.  
"What about Heimdall?" I asked.  
"I cloaked myself from him." My mother said.  
Few people knew how to escape Heimdall sight. My mother possessed this gift as did I.  
I heard a jangle of keys as something was inserted into the lock.  
Soon my mother was standing in the dark cell with me. Quietly she closed the door behind her.  
"How?" I asked, looking at the keys quizzically.  
"You're father was never very good at hiding things." Frigga said with a small smile.  
Then she pulled me into me into tight embrace. I hugged her back.  
"How are you my son?" Frigga asked sitting done on the hard wooden bench.  
"Bored." I replied, sitting down next to her.  
"I thought you'd be. Even as a child you found it hard to sit in one place for long." Frigga said.  
"I long for something to do." I said.  
"I brought you this." Frigga said pulling out a book from her cloak.  
My eyes lit up as I took it from her. It had been mine as a child. It was full of stories telling of heroes and their adventures.  
My mind flashed back to when I was a young child curled up on my mothers lap as she read them to me.  
I wished that I could turn back time to that perfect moment.  
"You loved that book so much." Frigga said.  
"Thank you." I said, placing it down on my lap.  
"Mother, I'm sorry for..." I began.  
"I know that you are my son. I do not justify what you have done but I understand why." My mother said sadly.  
The disappointment in her voice hurt me more than anything else.  
Then I asked her the question that had been playing on my mind for a long time.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
Frigga sighed as though she knew that I would ask her this question.  
"I wanted to tell you since you were old enough to understand but you're father would not listen, he believed that it would be best to keep you in the dark." My mother said.  
"Well that did not turn out to well for him." I muttered.  
"Loki, I know you doubt it but your father loves you. He just doesn't know how to show it." My mother said.  
"He seems perfectly capable of 'showing it' to Thor." I said bitterly.  
"Loki, bitterness shall get you no where." My mother said sternly.  
I knew she was right. Bitterness had landed me in no where but a cell.  
"How is Thor?" I asked.  
"He is fine but he worries about you." My mother said.  
"He shouldn't." I said guiltily. "Even I am unsure of what madness over took me."  
"No not madness but pain." Frigga said."I wish I'd told you from the start."  
"It was not your fault mother; do not blame yourself." I said.  
In the distance I heard heavy footsteps.  
"The guards are returning. I must go." Frigga said, quickly getting up. " I shall visit again soon."  
Once again she pulled me into a tight embrace and then hurriedly left.  
The cell now felt even colder and lonelier without my mother; the only person I could trust entirely.  
I made myself comfortable on the wooden bench and began to read the book of legends deep into the night...

So there it is! Hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry that I took so long!

I was hanging off the Bifrost again but this time there was no Thor to haul me up. Instead he stood before me, smiling wickedly.  
He opened his mouth and a cold rumbling laugh came out. He mocked me. Laughing at my Jotunn heritage and my weakness at finding out about it.  
"Thor please, I don't want to fall." I tried to plead but no sound would come out of my mouth.  
"You're nothing but a weak traitor!" Thor said.  
His image flickered into my father. He offered me the end of his staff and then cruelly pulled it away from me, laughing as he did so.  
"You are no son of mine. Jotunn filth." Odin sneered.  
He stamped down hard on my left hand, causing my fingers to slip off.  
I now hung by one hand. I grasped tighter; not wanting to fall.  
Once again the image flickered and changed into Frigga.  
"I loved you like my own..." She said sadly.  
"Mother please help!"I begged.  
She Leaned down to grab my hand. She began to pull me up until I was face to face.  
"You didn't let me finish." She spat."I loved you like my own... once!"  
And with that she pushed me over the side of the Bifrost and I fell into a swirling void of gloomy colours.  
I awoke with a shuddering gasp; the nightmare still burned into my mind.  
I had fell asleep reading. I remembered the hate on my family members faces.  
With no other comfort I hugged the book to my chest tightly and let the dark embrace me once more...

Sorry that its so short. Sadly I'm having a case of writers block with this story so share you're ideas and I'll see if I can make it happen. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke to the sound of knocking. Well it was more of a banging than knocking.  
Bang, bang,bang.  
"All right! I'm awake!" I said groggily.  
My eyes felt heavy and itchy after such a fitful sleep. I walked over to the door;grimacing as my knees clicked. My whole body felt sore from sleeping on a hard wooden bench.  
The guard on the other side opened the small hatch in the door and passed a tray through. I took it from him and asked him the time. He only slammed the hatch closed rudely on me.  
I shrugged and guessed that it was part of my solitary confinement.  
I looked at the food on the tray.  
Two slices of stale bread and a overly warm glass of water. There had probably been more but the guards had eaten it.  
I decided not to eat it as it did not look appetising at all and to make a point. Which point I was trying to prove I knew not.  
I sat on the bench and intently stared at the ground. It wasn't as though I had anything better to do. I might as well have got used to it as staring at the floor may be my biggest past time over the next two years.  
Soon my belly began to grumble noisily. I ignored it for awhile until the grumbling became to loud to bear.  
I gave in and wolfed down the bread and gulped down the water.  
Then I sat cross legged on the ground and stared at the floor once more.  
I didn't know how many hours had passed. I had been stuck in the confusing labyrinth of my mind; when I heard a series of light snores coming from outside my cell door.  
I peeked through a crack in the door. Both guards had fell asleep on their chairs.  
They obviously weren't very bright; leaving the master of mischief unguarded was truly a dangerous thing to do.  
But I decided I wouldn't escape just yet... No I'd wait, make everyone believe that I was staying put and then when they relaxed their guard around me I would strike.  
I decided that if I couldn't escape I might as well have fun.  
Knowing that it would annoy the guards I began to belt out an old Asgardian song that warriors would sing if the had succeeded in battle.  
I had bitterly failed in everything that I had tried to achieve. Some part of me was glad for that. I realised that I didn't want the throne.  
Even still it was the first song that had come to mind.  
Just like I'd thought they would; the guards awoke suddenly. They looked around them for the source of noise until they realised it was coming from my cell.  
"What are you doing?" The one who had passed me my food asked cautiously.  
"You can't be that dim witted. First you fall asleep when you are supposed to be guarding a dangerous criminal who could have escaped and now you ask me what I am doing?" I said."I'm singing of course."  
I was so bored that I had been reduced to teasing guards.  
"I'm hungry." I declared even though I was not.  
"You're food will be coming shortly and stop talking to us."The older of the two guard said bluntly.  
Oh, they were no fun.  
I paced the cell; kicking the walls to see if any bricks were loose. If I could escape from the inside rather than causing a commotion outside, it would make sure I got a swifter get away. Sadly, I found none and so continued to be difficult with the guards.  
I soon learned that the guards swapped over three times a day; giving me ten minutes to myself every time they did so.  
During the second swap over, I once again heard the tell tale rustle of my mothers dress. Then the jangle of keys.  
My mother let herself in and closed the door behind her.  
"I've heard from the guards that you are being difficult Loki." My mother said disapprovingly.  
"Me? Difficult?" I said in shocked voice.  
"Well I suggest that you stop it. You'll only anger your father further." My mother said.  
"Okay mother." I said although I had no intention of stopping.  
"Anyway I managed to bring you this." My mother said bringing out a napkin. Inside was a slice of cake.  
"Thank you." I said.  
Then I remembered my dream from the previous night.  
"Mother, do you love me as though I was your own son?" I asked.  
My mother looked offended. "Of course I do." She said pulling me into a hug.  
I heard the laughing of guards in the distance.  
"I have to go! I wish we could have longer." She said.  
"As do I." I said.  
"Remember to hide the stuff I gave you." My mother said hurriedly leaving.  
I was alone again. I sat on the bench and ate the cake. It was delicious.  
I looked out the small window. It was dark now.  
I thought how cruel it was to put a window; showing me the freedom I could have.  
They had put high up so I had no means of getting out.  
As if I could fit through something of that size.  
I banged on the door. It seemed the only way to get the guards attention.  
"Could I have blankets please?" I asked."I would like to go to sleep now."  
I heard the guard mutter under his breath. "Finally some peace."  
I smirked and said "Until tomorrow."  
He opened the hatch and threw some blankets through. I wrapped my self up in them to shroud myself from the nightmares that I knew were to come...


End file.
